


A Helping Hand

by vickytokio



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickytokio/pseuds/vickytokio
Summary: Once again, Merlin bears the consequences of saving the kingdom. Unable to solve his problem, he decides to ask for help.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very definition of porn without plot, It's not even an original idea, I read at least half a dozen fics with similar plots by now, but this one would simply not leave me alone until I wrote it lol  
> Also, that's my first Merlin fic (and first fanfic at all in a long while), please be nice and ignore my terribly American English, I wish I could britpick. This is un-betaed.

It had been two days. 

Merlin had gotten back to Camelot late at night after a scramble with yet another sorcerer intent on destroying the kingdom, and promptly fallen face first in bed. He’d woken up the next day hard as if he was a teenager. He hadn't managed to take care of it without risking being late with Arthur's breakfast, so he decided to just get on with his day, expecting his erection to go down in no time as he got busy with other things. 

Only, that hadn't happened. By the time he had woken Arthur, dressed him, and served his breakfast, his cock was still very insistently hard and starting to edge on uncomfortable. He'd taken the first available break in his day and found an empty chamber to relieve himself, but somehow... couldn't.

The contact had felt amazing, he'd gasped and buckled against his on fist hanging just on the edge of blissful climax, but no matter what, he just couldn't come and his cock refused to subside. The situation had remained throughout the day and he'd rutted the sheets relentlessly that night, groaning in frustration when that only increased his arousal, but offered no release. He was grumpy the next day, awkwardly shifting and doing his best to keep his situation hidden. The comments on his mood by Gaius and Arthur only got snippy comebacks to avoid dying from embarrassment. By nightfall on the second day of his affliction, he couldn't take it anymore and went to the one person he knew would never question the situation and just try to help him.

It was late at night by the time he reached Gwaine's door and knocked. The knight opened it quickly enough that Merlin was sure he hadn't been asleep, thankfully. He raised an eyebrow in confusion at Merlin being there at such an hour and a plea came tumbling down the warlock's mouth:

 

"I need help", he whined.

Gwaine's change in stance was immediate; his shoulders pushed back, his face serious. Merlin could see he was ready to grab his sword as he asked hoarsely:

"What happened?"

"Can I come in?” Merlin pleaded, trying to convey through his tone of voice that this wasn't the let-me-grab-my-sword sort of situation.

"Yeah, sure." Gwaine stepped aside to let Merlin in, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion once again. "Are you ok? Is the princess giving you any trouble?"

"No, that's not..." he averted his eyes, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. This was suddenly much more uncomfortable than when he'd played it in his head.

 

Gwaine closed the door behind him and turned around, looking concerned, but his voice was gentle when he addressed Merlin, like someone calming a nervous horse.

 

"It's alright. Whatever it is, you can tell me, I'll help anyway I can"

"I can't...” he hesitated.”I mean, I've tried, I wouldn't ask if I hadn't tried,  _ believe me _ , but it's been two days, and it won't go away, and I just can't, and I didn't know what to do or who else to come to!" 

 

As he spoke, his voice raised slightly in volume, his eyes never in one place for long, his hands waving to convey his point and by the time he finished, his growing frustration had him slamming a fist against his tight. 

 

"Whoa, it's alright! Calm down," Gwaine said, approaching with his hands raised so as not to seem threatening. "You can't what?"

 

Merlin still couldn't look at him, so he said his next words to the table beside him in such a quiet voice Gwaine must have strained to hear him.

 

"I can't come."

 

He could feel his cheeks blushing and knew he must look like a flustered chambermaid. Gwaine was silent for so long that Merlin finally looked up, unsure if he'd even heard him and somewhat hoping he hadn't, because otherwise his silence probably didn't bode well. When he met his friend’s eyes though, he didn't look confused, or offended for that matter. He looked as if he was considering something.

 

"It's been two days, Gwaine, I don't know what to do." He murmured miserably.

"Perhaps I can help?" Gwaine asked gently enough, although there was a certain eagerness to his tone.

"Yeah, I... I was hoping you would?” Merlin answered uncertainly and, to his relief, Gwaine nodded.

 

***

 

It was awkward at first, Merlin still a bit embarrassed and Gwaine lacking some of his usual brashness, but they eventually found a place for all the hands involved and Gwaine managed to unlace Merlin's breeches. The brushing from his knuckles against the fabric was enough to have Merlin gasping. Gwaine wasted no time to start pumping Merlin with a skill that suggested this was definitely not the first time he'd been with another man.

Merlin keened, bracing himself on Gwaine's arms and letting his head fall against his shoulder. His cock was sensitive from all his tries in the last few days, the skin red and tender, his balls aching for release, the whole experience was much more intense than it probably should have been, but Gwaine's hands felt good, and Merlin could feel himself getting close in no time, he kept thinking "Just a little more, just a little" but once again, it seemed he simply could not reach completion. He felt himself edging almost at climax and back, and a frustrated groan ripped from his throat.

 

"It's not working! I can't!"

 

When Gwaine's hand stilled and he started to pull away, though, Merlin panicked. Maybe if they tried just a little bit more.

 

"No, Gwaine, wait! Wait, please, I'll get there!" he started desperately.

"Shh, I'm not stopping, relax. I just want to try something else." 

 

He led Merlin to the bed and had him lay down, pushing his breeches down the rest of the way. He positioned himself between Merlin's legs on the bed and grabbed at his erection again. Merlin stifled a moan at the contact, but almost couldn't hold back his shout of surprise when Gwaine took him in his mouth.

It was completely different from anything Merlin had ever experienced. The heat alone was maddening, but the pressure from Gwaine's lips, the flicks of his tongue, the bobbing of his head. It was so much better than his hand had been, and also less straining on his sensitive skin, the moisture helping ease the movements. Merlin was writhing in no time, his eyes closed and hands clutching at the sheets so as not to grab Gwaine by the hair and pump into him.

His breaths were labored, his skin flushed and covered in sweat, he felt hot all over and just... right there... almost there... He was almost...

He thumped his head against the mattress, the groan leaving him sounding closer to a sob, and perhaps it was, there might have been a tear of frustration escaping him at the same time. Gwaine let him go with a wet pop, sensing the change in mood.

Merlin had an arm thrown over his eyes, breathing hard, his whole face scrunched up in misery. Gwaine plopped himself next to him, caressing his side.

 

"Not working yet?" He asked sympathetically.

"What's happening?!" Merlin wailed, "Why can't I just come?"

 

In truth, Merlin had an idea of what might have happened. He remembered the sorcerer from two nights ago had hit him with some kind of spell, but when there had been no apparent damage, Merlin assumed it hadn’t worked. Apparently it had, but he couldn’t exactly explain that to Gwaine without also explaining why he had gone after a sorcerer on his own.

 

"There's one more thing I can think to try, if you're willing", Gwaine said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I'll do anything," Merlin interrupted, "whatever, just do it, please!"

 

Gwaine chuckled a little at that, but raised his hands in surrender when Merlin glared at him. 

 

"Alright, alright," he said, getting up from the bed and rummaging through one of his drawers. 

 

He came back with a small vial that Merlin was pretty sure contained some sort of oil. Oh.  Merlin wasn't completely inexperienced, but he'd never done  _ that  _ before. He looked up at Gwaine, feeling slightly nervous, but it was  _ Gwaine. _ Merlin knew he could trust him, and he truly was desperate and willing to do pretty much anything. He held Gwaine's gaze and gave him a nod, urging him to go on with it.

Gwaine dropped back onto the bed, popped the vial open and coated his fingers. He went slowly, first circulating Merlin's entrance, getting him warmed up and oiled, before he pushed just the tip of his index finger inside. The process was time consuming, especially once a second finger was added and Merlin needed a good few seconds to adjust before he could start moving. It wasn't exactly painful, not with how careful Gwaine was being, but he couldn't really understand why anyone would want to do it either. It felt foreign and full, he could feel the movement of the fingers opening him up, coaching his muscles to relax. It felt almost pleasant, in a relaxed sort of way when he finally adjusted to Gwaine's fingers in him, pumping in and out. His cock was still painfully hard, but the movement inside of him was almost soothing now, until Gwaine pulled out with his fingers slightly curved and Merlin arched on the bed, gasping audibly.

 

"Ah, found it!" Gwaine said, sounding smug and proud.

"Do that again!" Merlin gasped "Please, do it again!"

 

Gwaine obliged and kept massaging that amazing spot. Every stroke felt like a shock going through Merlin's body, like the electric taste of the air during a thunderstorm, it felt like his magic coursing through him when he summoned a dragon.

 

"More, please, I need more!" he begged, pushing back against the fingers already buried deep. This was it, he could feel it, this would work, he just needed more.

 

Gwaine pulled out his fingers then, but before Merlin could protest the loss, he was back at the entrance, his own cock hard and demanding, already covered in oil and Gwaine slowly eased into Merlin. 

Merlin's mouth opened in a silent gasped, he felt stretched beyond belief, so full he could not process the feeling. The first ring of muscles in his arse burned a little, the discomfort spreading through the whole canal as Gwaine filled him up, it wasn't unbearably painful, just overwhelming. Gwaine stood very still once he was seated inside, allowing Merlin to adjust and relax. When he felt like he could breathe again, Merlin squeezed around Gwaine experimentally and heard a moan coming from above him.

He decided to take pity on the friend that was helping him so much and nodded a few times.

 

"I'm alright. You can move."

 

Gwaine didn't need to be told twice, but he started out with long, slow thrusts, building a rhythm and watching Merlin's face for any sign of discomfort. He changed the angle from his hips, pushing in again in search of that spot. It took a few tries, but when Merlin buckled against him, grabbing his shoulders for anchoring, he knew he'd found it. He kept at it, rubbing against the bundle of nerves on every thrust, building speed, feeling Merlin spasm around him, grabbing him with fingers and nails. He could feel his own climax building and hoped this would work, it would be too unfair if he got to come out of this and Merlin still didn't.

Still, his movements became more frantic and rough, pushing Merlin against the mattress, gripping his hips with bruising strength. Gwaine would feel ashamed of his on behavior if Merlin didn't seem to be enjoying it just as much. He could feel the pressure building, two more trusts and he buried deep, come pouring out of him and into the tight hole surrounding his prick.

Merlin had been feeling his climax mount, again just at the edge, but this time it felt more like it was waiting for something than just refusing to happen. Merlin held his breath, his eyes squeezing shut as he met Gwaine's trusts, fast and hard, and when he was about to cry out that he couldn't possibly take it anymore, Gwaine shuddered above him, burying deep and going still, while grabbing him with shaky fingers and as soon as he felt the first spurt inside of him, his back arched, his breathing halting for a moment, as his load started shooting. It was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had, nothing even touching his cock, his vision went white and he flopped limply back on the bed.

He barely processed Gwaine sliding out of him carefully, breathless and flushed.

 

"You alright there?" Gwaine's voice was hoarse, but sounded sincere.

"Mmngh", was all Merlin managed coupled with a sleepy smile. All his limbs felt very heavy, but it also felt a little like floating. 

"Alright then," Gwaine chuckled "Guess you won't be going anywhere tonight then."

 

The knight wiped them both with the first piece of fabric available, and gathered the strength necessary to get up and lock his chamber door before blowing out the candles and settling next to Merlin on the bed, covering them both with the blankets.

Merlin soft sigh was the last sound in the room before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
